Desire
by Tray D. Sheila
Summary: Marco is about to go insane with desire for a certain raven head. WARNING: Yaoi and smut.


**I got a tumblr account and I'm just messing around with it. Therefor I wrote this little smut and posted it there. Since I don't think others will read it (not until I know how to use tumblr properly) I decided to publish this here too.**

* * *

Ace loved food, just like any with the initial D. Marco often wondered just how they could keep the expense for the food supplies down, having two D.'s on the ship. After Ace's acceptance of the mark, the food allowance had exploded. Ace ate for breakfast alone, what ten men would eat during a day.

Well, Ace did hunt down the biggest creatures on various island to help with the food supplies and he was a decent fisher, if he didn't fall into the water, having Namur saving him. So Marco couldn't really complain about it.

What Marco could complaining about was what Ace was doing to his sanity. The kid had gotten under his skin, making him feel hotter than his fire ever could make him. The desire of kissing the younger pirate, marking him as his, was driving the older pirate insane with lust.

Still Marco would not complain loudly about this. It was his secret and his problem. He was sure Oyaji knew, the man knew everything. Marco, however, didn't want the whole ship to know about his desire for the young newcomer. And Marco didn't want to scare the kid away with his desire for the raven heads touches and kisses.

Marco walked to his room, hoping for some privacy. Thatch had been bugging him all day for some extra money for a special kind of fruit they could get on the next island. At last Marco had agreed, only with the promise of getting an apple pie all to himself. Marco just loved apple pie.

As he entered his room, he was surprised to see Ace there. Great, the reason for his desire in his room, wearing nothing but his shorts and hat. His boots were discarded, as Ace had made it comfortable on Marco's bed. Did the boy not know of privacy?

"What's up, yoi?" Marco asked lazily, not wanting to give away how his heart raced.

"Hey Marco," Ace smiled, the bright and warm smile they had come to know after he officially joined and which Marco loved.

Marco gazed at the teen. How was it possible for such a young man to appear so innocent and yet completely sinful? He leaned against the door, waiting for the teen to tell why he was in his room, sitting on his bed.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Ace asked bluntly.

Marco blinked. Had he been avoiding Ace? Probably. After all, it was harder and harder to keep his desire at bay when he was around the teen. Even now he struggled and it was harder and harder the longer he looked at the other pirate.

"Does it bother you, yoi?" Marco asked instead.

Ace left the bed and walked over to Marco, stopping right in front of the older pirate.

"Yes."

"Why, yoi?"

"You have my interest," Ace said.

Marco's heart stopped for a second. "What the hell are you talking about, yoi?"

Ace smirked, stepping closer. Marco could feel his breathe ghosting over his face, as Ace locked his eyes with his. They stood like this for some painful minutes, Marco losing the battle on keeping it cool and _not_ kiss Ace.

Before he lost it though, Ace pressed his lips on the older man's. Marco was slight shocked, but his mind shut and his body reacted, giving in to the desire of wanting to kiss Ace. He took the lead quickly and to his surprise Ace let him. Maybe Marco should start learning to read people's intention better. The way Ace kissed him, the hunger of his lips and hands, that were roaming over Marco's torso, told the older pirate that Ace had wanted this for some time now.

"This is what I talk about," Ace said, as the lips parted, so they could get some air.

"You asked for it, yoi," Marco smirked and pressed Ace against his body.

Their lips found each other again. Marco licked Ace's lower lip, asking for entrance, which Ace granted him. Their tongues battled for a while,but soon Marco had control. ace moaned into the kiss, making Marco's cock twist. His pants became tighter and tighter, the longer the kiss lasted.

It didn't help that Ace's hands were roaming his body, or that Ace pulled of his shirt. Marco knew where this would lead and he started to walk, pushing Ace backwards, until they hit the bed.

He pushed Ace onto the bed, before he leaned over the raven head, kissing him senseless. Marco worked on the two belts Ace had, before he undid the button. He felt how hard Ace already was and Marco felt how painful his own erection became.

Ace's cock sprung free as Marco opened the shorts. The teen didn't wear any undergarments. Marco groaned into the kiss, hands fumbling with his sash, which soon landed on the floor, his own pants were opened.

While Ace worked on his pants, Marco started to pump Ace's cock. The younger's hips jolted up by the touch and Ace moaned sinful. Marco knew that neither would last long, their desire had been built up too long.

He moaned, as Ace got his own erection free and started to pump it, using the same pace as Marco. Their kisses were sloppy, both moaning under the other's touch. Soon both came, the name of the other on their lips.

Marco lied down next to Ace, panting hardly. Ace was also panting, a content smile on his face.

"Next time we should probably get fully undressed," Ace said after a while.

"What makes you so sure there will be a next time, yoi?"

Ace turned to look at Marco. "They way you kissed me. So much desire."

Marco smirked. "Don't get too cocky with me, brat. Or you might not be able to walk next time, yoi."

"Is that a promise?" Ace grinned.

Marco smirked. "Or maybe you won't get to walk out from my room today, yoi."

Ace shuddered under the gaze and from the words. He truly wished for that to come true, his cock already about to wake. However, before he could get completely turned on, his narcolepsy hit him and he fell asleep.

Marco watched Ace as he slept. The teen had it coming. Still, Marco was happy. Ace wanted him as much as he wanted him. And Marco would explore this with the younger. He didn't care for age, he was a pirate after all.

* * *

 **This is actually my first MarcoxAce with smut. Did you enjoy it?**


End file.
